Sorpresa en Egipto 2
by ayelen rock
Summary: Continuacion del one-shot "Sorpresa en Egipto de DanyNeko" Que hacen los yamis al quedarse solos con sus hikaris?


Continuacion del one-shot "Sorpresa en Egipto de DanyNeko"

?sid=183162

\- 

**Sorpresa en Egipto 2**

Luego que Marik se fue, Yami se quedo mirando a Yugi pensando en las palabras de Marik. No podía creer que le estaba dándole la razón a Marik. Cuando recupere su recuerdo no sabía que sucedería pero suponía que se separarían. Le dolía pensar en ello.

Tenía que disfrutar los momentos que tenia con Yugi su compañero, su hikari. Sabía que a Yugi también le dolía pensar que se separarían, son muy unidos. Volvió mirar por la venta distrayendo esos pensamientos que no quería pensar, es cierto que en una ocasión había pensado para sí "…algún día…me superaras en todos los aspectos…cuando ese momento llegue…" había pensado eso cuando Yugi arriesgo su vida para recuperar a su amigo jonouchi, se había sentido orgulloso de su aibou.

Quería que Yugi lo supere, pero no quería separarse. Lo quería mucho. Había ocasiones que tenia celos cuando alguien lo abrasara, que no eran las personas más cercanas. Tenía celos de que lo podían abrasarlo mientras que el físicamente no podía, solo era capaz dentro de sus mentes. Decidió volver dentro de Yugi para dejar de pensar en ello

-1h después-

Malik empezó a despertarse y lentamente levantarse de su cama para no despertar a Yugi, después de un viaje largo y agotador. Enciende el ventilador de pie y baja la persiana quedando escuras, para que Yugi se sienta cómodo y duerma mejor

Malik se dirigió a la cocina por agua fría y ve a Marik con fruta y una botella de agua sentado en la silla de la mesa. Marik le hace un gesto con la mano en su pierna a su hikari para que se ciento en ellas. Cuando Malik está cerca toma la botella de agua y se sienta en las piernas de su yami

-¿Por qué invitaste al enano y al faronete?- Pregunto Marik, mientras le dio una uva a Malik en la boca que este acepto que le diera de comer. A la vez Marik acariciaba la cintura de Malik

-No los llames así- Malik regaño a su pareja frunciendo el ceño –Yugi conoce la historia de la familia lo que permite hablar con más confianza. Además estamos de vacaciones y quería hacer amistad con Yugi y pasarla bien, y no estar solo estas vacaciones- Tomo agua y comió una uva

-No estás solo estas vacaciones, me tienes a mí y a tus hermanos- Dice tranquilo Marik, comiendo una uva

-Me refiero a un amigo, alguien fuera del círculo familiar y tú. Por eso invite a Yugi- Dijo tranquilamente, tomando agua

-¿El enano está durmiendo?- pregunto Marik comiendo una uva

-Ya te dije que no lo llames enano. A tu pregunta es si, está durmiendo-

-Bien. Cambiemos de tema- Acariciando la entrepierna de su hikari –Que te parece si jugamos un poco- Hablando seductoramente

-Marik, detente, tenemos un invitado. Este no es el lugar para eso- dice todo sonrojado. Deteniendo la mano de su pareja de sus caricias.

-Yo estaba pensando más en el sillón- dijo en el oído de Malik. Y al terminar su frase mordió levemente en la punta de la oreja, causando que Malik se sobre salte por la acción –Que dices mi hikari?-

-Si serás pervertido. Yugi está durmiendo, podría despertar en cualquier momento escuchándonos y vernos- Malik aun sonrojado. No quería imaginar si su amigo lo encuentre teniendo sexo y con la persona que se suponía que había dejado de existir. Le haría muchas preguntas –No es que no confié en Yugi, es que ni yo sé cómo responder como es que sigues aquí. No quiero dar explicaciones de nuestra situación. Lo único que estoy seguro es que te amo mi otro yo yami-

-Yo también te amo mi hikari- Reclamando los labios de su pareja con pasión. Al separase del beso apasionado Marik mira fijamente a los ojos de Malik –El faronsete ya lo sabe- dijo tranquilamente

-Como!? Te apareciste frente a él. ¿Que dijiste, que dijo?- Malik abrió los ojos grandes de asombro y sorpresa

-Por supuesto que se sorprendió y dijo agresivamente: "¡Tu! ¿Qué haces aquí?", esas fueron sus palabras textualmente. Le dije que: ni yo ni tú lo entendemos, que solo paso—En todo momento hablo con tranquilidad

-Y lo de volverte tangible también le dijiste?- Malik no estaba seguro si contarle esto a Yugi, pero que ya sabía el faraón también lo sabrá Yugi. No es que no confié en el, pero había decidido mantener en secreto esto para sí, no quería que se preocuparán innecesariamente luego de todo lo que paso.

-Tome forme física, no le dije, pero sí que ni Ishizu ni Rishid lo saben. Se puso de guardia cuando me acerque a la cama, creyó que le aria daño al enano, pero solo te bese y luego me aparte, y le di un consejo: Disfruta al enano mientras puedas, no sabes que pasara cuando terminen con su "misión"- sonrió al recordad la actitud del faraón que tomo en esa habitación

-¿Por qué reacciono así? ¿y por qué le diste un consejo?-

-Creyó que iba a serle daño al enano. Además se puso celoso que tú estabas muy cerca de su protegido- dijo Marik

-Es muy protector con Yugi. Pero no entiendo que tiene que ver los celos- Malik miraba fijamente a Marik

-Es obvio, el idiota Real ve a Yugi con otros ojos… Cambiemos de tema, no quiero seguir ablando de esos dos- Marik se acerco al cuello de Malik y comenzó a besarlo

Malik no pudo evitar soltar un gemido –Marik no es el lugar para…- Marik lo callo con un beso apasionado, exigiendo a Malik que abra la boca, que este hiso.

Cuando Marik se aparto de los labios, le susurro –Mi hikari déjame hacerte el amor, quiero disfrutar este momento a solas y hacerte gemir de puro placer, entrégate a mi- Marik miraba a Malik con dulzura y amor

-Marik… soy tuyo- Al decir estas palabras, Marik alzo a Malik y se fueron al sillón.

Marik acostó a Malik y se sentó sobre el, besándolo apasionadamente y Malik envolvió sus brazos detrás de la cabeza de su pareja. Al apartarse del beso Marik quito la remera de su hikari y empezó a chupar el cuello de su pareja, haciendo un recorrido con su boca hasta los pezones de Malik. Se detuvo en el pezón izquierdo y estuvo un rato así chupándolo, luego paso al derecho y estuvo así un rato chupándolos, y luego se aparto

Siguió su camino con su boca por el vientre de Malik, hasta llegar al ombligo. Malik lo detuvo y se levanta quedando sentado. Le quita la remera a Marik y comienza a besar sus pectorales, subiendo con besos su cuerpo hacia los labios. El beso se vuelve muy erótico, mientras Malik masajea el miembro de Marik sobre su ropa. Ambos se separan para recuperar el aliento

-aaaaaa mmmm. Malik no lo agás lento. Tengo una mejor idea- Marik se levanta del sillón y se quita el pantalón junto con el cansoncillo, y se sienta en el sillón. Malik se arrodillo en el sillón y empezó a chupar el miembro de su pareja, se lo metía todo y luego lo sacaba lentamente de su boca –oh si, Malik, aaaa mmmm- Malik sigue así hasta que Marik livera su semen en la boca de su hikari y este se aparta.

Marik lo besa apasionadamente –Quítate la ropa- Malik lo obedece. Al quedar desnudo se sienta en el sillón y Marik comienza chupar el miembro de Malik rápidamente –aamamam, oh yami aaa, si, mas rápido- hasta que se vino en la boca de Marik

Marik se aparta y Malik se acosta en el sillón boca abajo. Marik mojo tres de sus dedos y los metió en la entrada de su pareja moviendolos, empezó con uno, siguió con el segundo, al tercero ya esta dilatado. Marik quita sus dedos y los remplaza con su pene

-aaammmaa- Malik suelta un gemido por el cambio –muévete- Marik comienza a moverse

-mmm, Malik- la velocidad de las embestidas aumenta

-AAMM AAHAHAHAAAH- ambos gemían de estasis.

-Marik / Malik- Ambos gritaron el nombre de su pareja al llegar al punto culminante. Marik cae sobre la espalda de Malik, recuperando aire del momento culminante. Al recuperar la respiración normal Marik se levanta sobre de Malik. Ambos se visten.

-Espero que Yugi no nos haya oído- Malik sonrojado y avergonzado que tal vez los hayan oído

-Tranquilo. El cansancio del viaje lo tendrá durmiendo para rato. Ahora vamos a la ducha- mirando a Malik con deseos de seguir "jugando"

-Eres un pervertido, pero me gusta eso de ti- sonriéndole cariñosamente. Ambos fueron a la ducha

-Media hora después-

Yugi empezaba a despertar, abriendo lentamente los ojos. Lo primero que vio fue el techo blanco, y notar que Malik ya no estaba. Se levanta de la cama y se queda sentado, apoyando los pies en el suelo, fregando las monos en sus ojos.

-Cuanto tiempo dormí?- aun con sueño bosteza. Mira s reloj en su muñeca –Dormí por 1hs. Si que estaba cansado-

Yami sale del cuerpo a la izquierda de Yugi –Corrección, 1:30hs durmiendo-

-Nunca he dormido tato. ¿Qué te parece si después de comer vayamos a pasear?-

-Me parece bien- Yami lo miro de arriba abajo con una sonrisa. No podía evitar desearlo en cuerpo y alma -Tengo que decirte algo, dudaba en decírtelo. Pero no puedo dejar pasar más tiempo.

-Que sucede Yami?- Yugi lo miraba con preocupación

-Es sobre nosotros. Sabes bien que llegara el día en que nos separaremos.

-No quiero hablar de esto- En seguida cambio de tema – Se me antojo comer un helado de chocolate-

-Yugi no me cambies de tema- Frunció el ceño, con su mirada penetrante –Entiendo que no quieras hablar de este tema…- Yugi bajo la mirada -Yo te quiero mucho Yugi, quiero estar junto a ti por siempre. Pero llegara ese día en que nos separaremos… Yugi, mírame- Su compañero levanto la mirada, mirando sus ojos fijamente –Quiero pasar el mayor tiempo contigo-

-Yo también te quiero Yami… De forma egoísta quiero que te quedes para siempre. Pero tienes que recuperar tu identidad, y yo te ayudare, aunque me entristece que nos separemos. Quiero pasar el mayor tiempo contigo- sonriéndole

-Yugi, tienes un gran corazón y eres un gran amigo… déjame mostrarte mi amor por ti- Yugi se sorprendió de lo último que Yami dijo

-¿Que quieres decir?- Yugi no quería sacar conclusiones erróneas, no quería asarse ilusiones. Yugi amaba al faraón, pero decidió no decir nada para no arruinar su amistad, y el rechazo. Pero haora Yami se estaba declarándose, algo que el no pudo hacer por miedo y cobardía.

-Sabes muy bien lo que quiero decir mi aibo-

-¿Me amas?

-Si Yugi. Te amo. No quise decirte nada porque cuando no separaremos sea más fácil, y no nos doliera tanto. Pero es mejor que estemos juntos demostrándonos lo que sentimos, y disfrutar el tiempo que queda. Cuando llegue el momento de separarnos, no tengamos que arrepentirnos de no expresar lo que sentíamos-

-Yami. Yo también te amo- Se sonrojo, con una gran sonrisa

-Yugi, vuelve a costarte en la cama. Vamos a tu cuarto mental´- Yugi hiso lo que Yami le dijo

En el cuarto mental de Yugi es un reflejo de su habitación en su hogar. Estaba lleno de juguetes y libros, hay una cama, una mesa con la silla, y donde hay una ventana en su casa, en su mente hay un estante con juegos de mesa.

Yami coloca a Yugi en su cama y se sienta sobre su cintura. Yami comienza a desvestir a su aibou lentamente, mientras Yugi todo sonrojado no sabiendo que hacer. Al quedar descubierto su torso, Yami besa a Yugi y de apoco se va apartando de su labios y descender a su cuello dejándole chupones, continuo bajando dejando besos hacia sus pesones chupándolos quedando marcas, empezando con el derecho y luego el izquierdo. Continúo bajando hacia su pantalón.

-Yami espera, tú sigues con ropa- Yugi se levanta quedando sentado en la cama, y le quita la remera negra. Empieza besando su torso, recorriéndolo con besos y caricias, hasta llegar a sus labios. Se besaban apasionadamente mientras se acariciaban. Se separaron del beso y Yami se bajo de Yugi y se bajos los pantalones con los boxes y los zapatos con las medias, luego hizo lo mismo con Yugi.

Yami se puso entre las piernas de Yugi y empezó a chupar el miembro. – Oh, Yami aaammaa- Yugi acariciaba el pelo de Yami gimiendo su nombre. Yami aumento la velocidad de la chupada, causando que Yugi gimiera mas fuerte –aaaaaaa, Yami- Yugi llego al clímax y su pareja trago su semen.

-Yami déjame a mi hacerlo- Yami se sienta en la cama, Yugi se pone de rodillas entre las piernas de Yami. Se mete el miembro en la boca, empieza a chupar en la punta luego lo mete en su boca completa, repetía este movimiento.

Yami acaricia el pelo de su aibou –aaaa mmm Yugi, no me tortures así- Yugi aumento la velocidad. Yami llego al orgasmo –aaaaaaa mmm- Yami expulso su semen en la boca de su aibou

Yugi se levanta del suelo y Yami le hace un gesto con la mano en la cama –Acuéstate boca abajo- Yugi lo obedece. Yami moja bien con su saliva los dedos, mete uno en la entrada de Yugi empieza moverlo lentamente, continua con los siguientes que para el cuarto dedo Yugi soltaba gemidos bajos.

Yami retira sus dedos y mete su pene lentamente, sale apenas de su entrada y vuelve a entrar. Este movimiento lo estaba torturando a Yugi –Yami, detente-

-Te lastime Yugi?-

-No, tengo una idea. Este s mi cámara mental, no mi cuerpo físico. Hare que mi sexso cambie- Donde estaba el miembro, ahora estaba la vagina. Yami sale de su interior y Yugi se da la vuelta -Ahora Yami penétrame con fuerza y pación lujuriosa

-¿No debería prepararte primero?-

-No es necesario, ya lo hiciste cuando me preparaste, trasmití esa preparación hacia adelante

Yami lo penetra de una. Las embestidas aumentan cada vez mas rápido, los gemidos no se hicieron esperar

-Yami, aaaa- Yugi miraba agitado fijamente a Yami –Te amo Yami-

-Yo también aaa te amo mi hikari- Se besaron apasionadamente

El climaxs llego, y ambos se vinieron gimiendo el nombre del otro –YAMI/YUGI-

Yami sale del interior de Yugi, se abrasan y se dan un beso –Es mejor que regreses. Seguramente Malik te esta esperando-

-Si- Yugi le da un casto beso a su amante, y sale de su cámara mental

-10m después-

Yugi encuentra a Malik en el sillón viendo la televisión –Hola Malik. ¿Qué estás viendo?-

Malik se sobresalta por el repentino aparición por detrás sin hacer ruido, y el estando atento al anime. Pone en pausa el video y da vuelta la cabeza para ver a Yugi

Hola Yugi. Estoy viendo Drifters-

-Es un buen anime. Yo lo estoy viendo, y leyendo el manga-

-Viste este el capítulo 11? Es este-

-Sí. Pero no vi el siguiente. ¿Lo descargaste por internet?-

-Sí. Este en tu idioma, subtitulado en egipcio. Tengo el siguiente capítulo ¿Quieres verlo?-

-Sí. Pero primero quiero bañarme-

-Adelante Yugi, te espero-

A los 10 minutos Yugui ya estaba bañado y cambiado. Se acerca al sillón y se sienta. Malik pone play y ambos disfrutan viendo el anime Drifters, con gaseosas bien frías.

 **Fin**

-Nota-

Es la primera vez que escrivo dos lemons de dos parejas en un capitulo- one shot

-

Drifters es un anime que acabo de empesar ver, es de accion, gore, fantacia, seinen (audio japones/ sub español)

Lo descargo de la pagina Dark Atem No Fansub

Ellos son los que traduccieron el anime. Tambien estan traduciendo el anime remasterisado de Yu-Gi-Oh! (japones/ sub español) y su manga

...me-sub-espanol/

...-manga-espanol/

...hd-sub-espanol/


End file.
